All that matters is that you love me
by luckkkythirt33n
Summary: Ok, first story so sorry if is kinda crappy :' Conductive criticisms welcome! Not beta'd. Hotch/Reid Slash. Rated T for male kissing and what not. Let me know what you think, reviews keep me sane!


It was a normal day at the BAU, well what you could class normal working for the FBI.

They had just come home from a case in NY, a serial killer who would lure his victims in by offering them everything their hearts desired and well, let's he had a vast collection of said hearts in jars; decorating his shelves.

Reid sat at his desk, already finished with his paperwork, Morgan's and half of Emily's. He hated coming home from a case, detested it. He knows he shouldn't, because the paperwork is pretty much easy to deal with and he gets a well deserved break. Oh no, he didn't hate it because of those obvious things, he hated it because he started to think of him.

Reid wasn't entirely sure when he fell in love with his boss, he guesses somewhere around the time of the Tobias case he realised he felt something for him, and when Gideon left they intensified into love. Then the dreams started. Those erotic dreams he had of Hotch – Oh God.

"Stop it Reid, have a little self control!" he silently scolded himself as he felt his pants tighten.

"I have to do something about this before things get out of hand and I can't even look at him straight!" he could say that all he wanted, but Reid knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't even have the guts to, never mind the fact that Hotch was straight!

"When did I even start considering myself as gay?" he thought. During all this thought he had somehow made his way up to Aaron's office and found himself face to face with the door.

"When did I start referring to him on first name basis?" so many questions, he was giving himself a headache.

"Hey pretty boy!" Morgan piped up, but Reid never heard him, in a world of his own he knocked on Hotch's door and was beckoned in.

"What's up with Spence?" JJ asked.

"Not sure" replied Morgan "kid has been spaced out for the past half an hour."

"Well whatever has been eating our genius up inside, Hotch will be able to help." Rossi calmly stated, without lifting his head from his magazine.

"What can I do for you Reid?" Hotch asked with a straight face, the infamous Hotch poker face.

"I-urm-was wondering if-urm.." Damn, Reid thought, when did it get so hard to talk! Damn you Aaron Hotchner! If only you knew what you are doing to me with your mere presence.

"Reid, just spit it out, it's only me-"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtoco meseeamoviewithme!" Reid blurted out.

"Sorry..what?" Hotch looked utterly confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me, tonight" Reid sighed at much of an idiot he sounded.

"Reid are you-" Hotch was smiling now, teeth and all, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What? NO! I just wanted to spend some time with you, I-I-I mean," Reid sighed and promptly blushed from head to toe "Yes, I am." He looks down, like a child who has been told off or been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, his chestnut bangs hid his reddening face. They also prevented him from seeing Hotch making his way round his desk towards him.

"Reid, you do know relations in the workplace, especially ours, are forbidden. So is dating, it could get us both, not only fired but may prevent us from working in this type of profession again." Hotch stated.

"Plus, it's also very, very naughty."

Reid's head snapped up so fast he could have gotten whiplash, stood right in front of him, inches away was the very man who was currently, dirty talking him?

Seeing that their faces where very close he could feel Hotch's breath on his nose with a feathery light tickle and that his breath smelled of coffee and spearmint gum he promptly put his head back down, trying to hide himself from the situation.

"Spencer" Hotch whispered huskily, as he tipped Reid's chin up to look at him. "Yes, I will"

Then he kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

Reid's eyes widened at the sudden contact of Hotch's lips to his, he was start struck, completely dazed by the fact that his heterosexual boss had just agreed to go on a date with him and was now kissing him.

He was kissing him.

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, his eyes drifted shut and he started to kiss back, soft lips caressing each other in a silent declaration of love, it was then that Hotch slipped a free arm round Reid's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Reid moaned softly at the contact and the feeling of his bosses arousal against his own, Hotch took advantage of this and delved his tongue into Reid's mouth, exploring and caressing every inch.

Reluctantly pulling apart, to catch their breath, they rest their foreheads together each not daring to speak or open their eyes.

It was then that Reid whispered, almost so quiet Aaron could only just hear, "I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Spencer" he smiled.

Reid smiled the widest smile he had in years, Hotch loved him back and that's all that mattered to him.


End file.
